Beautiful Creature
by hgjyjf
Summary: Casters are beautiful creatures made to destroy the human race. When Glimmer tries to transform Katniss to be a Caster so she can destroy the human race. Peeta will have to try to find a way to stop Katniss' transformation. Will love be enough to save Katniss? Or will hate overpower love?


**A/N: This is my first time writing a story in fan fiction so i'm pumped! I'm trying to make a story, so they aren't really that exciting in the beginning. So be patient please ;)Please review, give me advice on how to make it better, but remember its my FIRST time so don't be harsh! Thank you! Enjoy!**

* * *

Glimmer's POV Chapter One

We were created to destroy the human race, but we don't have enough power. We need someone with ultimate power. But where will we find that one human? We need a human full of hate and desire for power. Of course there is many in this world, but at the same time they are weak.

We are creatures trapped in a human body and from the outside we're beautiful, but we are full of hate and are unable to love. But it's our time to take over, and it's time for the humans to suffer.

* * *

Katniss' POV

"Dad, you know you're the best dad ever right?" I tell him.

"Oh, I know," he responds with a wide smile."But it's your birthday so what do want?" I tried to look for the Apple Store through the packed mall. The people buzzing, anxious to get what they wanted were in my way. _Bang! _Everybody jumped at the sound. "Dad!" I say panicked. "That was a gunshot!" After I said that everybody started to squirm out of the mall, trying to find an exit.

"C'mon!" My dad urges. _Bang!_ But this gunshot was followed by a scream. I grip my dad's hand harder. The three people that were shooting came into our view. You could easily tell they were men. Black covered their bodies from head to toe; they almost looked like shadows.

"Get down!" One of them yells. We do as they say.

"Probably not a good idea to be right in front of the jewelry store." My dad whispers. I look behind me and see that my dad was right.

I feel tears sting my cheeks. My dad wipes them off. Before I knew it one of the robbers kicked me in the stomach.

"No whispering!" He screamed in a deep, scary, angry voice. My eyes are closed but I feel my dad move from my side. I hear a punch and I quickly open my eyes and stand up. I hear people around gasp. "Dad!" the word literally comes out as a sob.

"Did you just punch me?" asked the man. Before my dad could get a word out the man took out a gun. After that everything happened in slow motion. A teenage boy about my age kicked the gun out of his hand. The others took their guns out. And everything seemed to happen in normal pace. The teenage boy fought with the one that my dad punched. My dad fought with the one that had a gun. I kept on screaming the whole time, and of course others too. My dad and the robber were fighting for the gun, the gun between their stomachs. _Bang! _I couldn't hear the screams any more. I just kept hearing that gunshot over and over in my head. _Who did the bullet hit? _I thought to myself.

My dad fell to the ground, red stained in his shirt. I quickly drop to his side. The robbers quickly leave.

"Dad?!" I say while hot tears roll down my cheeks.

"I love you, Katniss." My dad replies. It's like if he is saying goodbye. But i don't want to say goodbye, so I hug him. I rest my head in his head , and hear his heartbeat, getting slower every second. I hear people moving around me. Out of the corner of my eye I see the mall police, and hear someone call the ambulance. But it was too late. His heart was no longer beating.

* * *

Peeta's POV

She was still holding on to her father when the ambulance came. Her brown hair spread all over her dad's chest. Her olive skin matching perfectly with her gray eyes. I came to remove her from the body, because they had to take him to the hospital. She didn't resist. Her gray puffy eyes met with my blue ones. I felt this spark between us. She quickly turned away and went to talk to one of the doctors. The police went up to her and led her outside. My friends were silently standing behind me. After a few minutes the police man walked up to me.

"Were you involved in the scene?" He questioned.

"Yes"

"Ok I am going to need you to say everything that happened to the police department."

I nod my head. "Excuse me did y'all catch the criminals?"

"Unfortunately we didn't, but justice will be made like always."

* * *

Glimmer's POV

I saw power in her, but not hate. I just had to plant that seed in her, and I think I succeeded. Her father's death will make her completely full of hate towards humanity. And ones that happens I will turn her into one of us, a Caster. We get special powers that are used for evil. Mine is to create evil characters like the ones I just created now. I secretly watch her cry and feel confident that she is the human we need.

* * *

**A/N: I know it's sort of confusing but it will make more sense as I keep on writing more chapters. Please review!**


End file.
